


Whiplash

by crayoncat00



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude's thoughts and feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, NO SPOILERS AT ALL, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, but like, reunion at dawn, spoilers for pre-timeskip, you just need to know there is a timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayoncat00/pseuds/crayoncat00
Summary: What happens to Claude when he meets his special someone after five years? A small fic exploring his thoughts and feelings just before the reunion at dawn.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Whiplash

Claude arrived at the dilapidated Goddess Tower just before daybreak. It was bare and empty, the air cold and biting. He sighed deeply. He was hoping his friends remembered today was supposed to be their grand reunion- a promise made at a happier time that seemed like eons ago. Hilda would definitely be late though, some things never change. Claude smiled to himself at that thought, though a blooming bud of bittersweet pain stirred in his chest. Ignoring the thick and heavy blanket of nostalgia threatening to smother him, his thoughts drifted to each student in the Golden Deer class before finally lingering onto their teacher. His...friend. 

Byleth was his professor, mentor. But Claude mostly saw her as a friend and comrade. Sure, he’d called her Teach but that was only to keep up appearances. When she had first joined the Academy as a professor, Claude was highly skeptical of the Church’s decision. Regardless of her lineage, it was weird that a mercenary be their teacher, especially when she is the same age as them. But Claude decided to follow her anyway, from the moment she walked into the classroom as their new Professor, curiosity and intrigue spurring him on. 

For Byleth was an enigma to him. She didn’t speak much, had astute observation skills and was obviously very good at combat. But she was also weirdly shy and awkward, and very reserved with displays of feelings and emotions. But precisely because of that, her students hung to her every word and expression. Her smallest smiles would warm their hearts, her every sentence taken seriously. Claude was no exception. He quite liked her company and soon felt like he could read her pretty well (as she did him). He wanted to know more about her, but how could he when she didn’t know herself? He was frustrated and a tad bit annoyed when she got the Relic he desired. But it soon dissipated as he realized that his path remained the same, he just had a weapon in hand now. 

Wielder of an Ancient Relic, trusted and adored by the secretive Church, Byleth was a perfect addition to his other, slightly less overpowered pieces. Pieces that would one day facilitate his dreams coming to fruition. 

Something between them had changed once Kronya was dead. Ever since she cut open reality itself to come back from an unending darkness, hair and eyes blazing, rippling in a new hue, symbolizing her victory over fate, Claude was how irreplaceable she was to him. Until that moment, he thought her as a Pawn to further his plans. But in that instant he realized his prized Pawn had long since evolved into his Queen, steadfast and constant by his side. The realization overwhelmed him, as he processed his emotions for her. She was much more than just an ally now. He could not fathom anyone taking her place in his life. It has to be her. Byleth was-

Byleth was gone. Five years ago she disappeared, leaving Claude devastated and hollow. But he picked himself up quickly, he had to. He had a dream after all. And with his Queen missing he had to make do with whatever he had. He plunged himself into his work, slowly introducing reforms to the Alliance lands on his own terms and at the same time attending stressful, meandering and boring conferences with the nobles. Was he alone in those years? No. The Alliance leader had his friends, his close circle of companions from the Academy. Even if they didn’t have the time to keep in touch often, Claude made sure to keep tabs on them through his network of spies. It wasn’t a deed born of mistrust but rather, paranoia and concern. Lorenz and Lysitheia saw through his odd display of affection right away but didn’t complain. He wasn't alone- but often lonely.

Presently, Claude stood by the balcony of the Goddess Tower, recalling fondly that night of the Ball when he and Byleth had implored the goddess to grant their shared wish. Claude sighed again. He stared unblinking at the sky, waiting for the pink-tinged golden rays to cut through the darkness, heralding the monastery’s millennial anniversary. Suddenly he heard a small sound followed by a gentle movement on his left. He turned, his heart already picking up pace, his instinct preemptively telling him who it was, however improbable it seemed.

Emerald eyes met mint, as Claude gazed upon Byleth, bathed in the soft rays of the nascent sun. Almost immediately, his body felt like it was ablaze with something and he felt a sharp swooping sensation inside him, as his heart beat even faster at an almost violent rate. A tingle ran through him at the sense of deja-vu from years ago on the battlefield that sang a belated dirge for Tomas and Monica. He gasped, overwhelmed by his body running amok and at the realization that hit him smack on his face- he was, and had always been, in love with Byleth.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Claude is good at many things but not with his own feelings. I like that being with Byleth (and his friends) allow him to slowly break the walls around his heart.
> 
> edit: split a chunk of text into 2 paragraphs and added a line to make the flow better


End file.
